1, 2, 3, Branlebas de combat
by Temari-ambassadrice
Summary: La division de l'Est mene une vie tranquille dans un QG tombant litteralement en ruines, jusqu'a ce que le chef ne vienne leur dire de reparer tout ca... Explosions, yaoi, lemons, beton et canalisations au rendezvous !
1. Les amoureux et la truite

**Bon ben voila, c'est ma toute premiere Fanfic ! mode heureuse**

**Ca fait un bout de temps que je l'ai en tete, mais c'est seulement maintenant que je la poste... Ca commence tres romance, mais vous inquetez pas, elle est pas classee "Humour" pour rien ! **

**J'espere qu'elle vous plaira nn**

Un, deux, trois, branle-bas de combat

Prologue

Le Colonel Roy Mustang sortit doucement de son sommeil. Les draps étaient tièdes et confortables, les oreillers moelleux. La pièce semblait particulièrement douillette. Dehors, le ciel gris d'automne déversait une fine pluie sur la ville.

Le Colonel aurait aime rester la une éternité encore, a moitie eveille, a moitie dans ses rêves, et, love dans sa couverture, ne penser qu'a _lui_…

Roy se redressa brusquement. Non, ses pensées allaient trop loin… C'était mauvais signe. Il se leva, marcha avers la salle de bain et se passa la tête sous l'eau froide. Non mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'imagine _ce_ genre de choses ? Ce type de pensées le parasitaient depuis un moment déjà. C'était très frustrant. Mais c'était tellement agreable…

Mustang ramassa ses affaires éparpilles un peu partout dans la chambre. Il devait encore aller au Quartier General de l'Est ce matin, comme tous les matins depuis cinq mois déjà. Il devait s'asseoir derrière son bureau, classer les dossiers poussiéreux, déchiffrer le texte des rapports rédiges le siècle dernier sous les taches de café…

Ayant fini de s'habiller, Roy, après un rapide coup d'oeil au miroir, prit ses gants, les mit dans sa poche et sortit dans la pluie. Il allait encore être en retard.

Chapitre I

Les amoureux et la truite

- Bonjour tout le monde ! – l'entrée fracassante du Colonel n'étonna personne. Hugues et Breda lui lancèrent un regard amuse de derrière leurs cartes savant de retourner a leur jeu. Fury lança un joyeux "Bonjour mon Colonel !" de l'autre bout de la large pièce, debout devant son chevalet. Un pinceau derrière l'oreille, un autre dans la main, il contemplait d'un oeil critique le tableau aux couleurs un peu trop flashi qu'il était en train de peindre. Riza Hawkeye en chaussons de fourrure rose se leva, fit le salut militaire et débita une formule de bienvenue avant d'aller se rasseoir dans son fauteuil et reprendre tranquillement l'astiquage de sa Kalachnikov toute neuve. Broche et Maria Ross, habilles en ponchos mexicains et roucoulant devant une fenêtre, ne lui adressèrent même pas un regard. Fallman était en conge, parti pêcher des truites quelque part dans le Nord et Havoc…

Havoc n'était pas la.

Particulièrement satisfait du manque d'intérêt que l'on portrait à sa personne, le Colonel profita de la lassitude et du manque de zèle général pour s'éclipser de la salle.

Il marchait depuis un moment dans les couloirs sans but précis. Le QG était absolument désert et allait encore le rester pendant un bon moment, le temps que l'on se souvienne d'eux a Central City.

Les couloirs étaient froids et humides. Les canalisations mal (ou pas du tout) réparées gouttaient un peu partout. Certaines parties du QG n'étaient même plus éclairées, faute d'ampoules neuves. Environ les trois quarts du bâtiment étaient abandonnes, désaffectes, condamnes ou pris en otage par les cafards. Bref, le QG tombait en ruines.

Mais les pensées du jeune, beau et viril Colonel (NDL : Ben quoi ?!) s'aventuraient dans un tout autre sens que celui des gouttes d'eau tombant régulièrement du plafond et des araignées rouges et vertes qui avaient apparemment mute après avoir mange la moisissure des laboratoires des sous-sols. Depuis le départ, il cherchait avidement le lieutenant absent à son entrée matinale triomphante.

C'était décidément difficile à décrire. Et encore plus difficile de se résoudre à enfin donner un nom a cette satanée émotion, à ce sentiment troublant et en même temps délicieux. C'était quelque chose qui le faisait rêver, vivre et toujours, toujours espérer quelque chose, un signe, un mouvement, espérer que oui, un jour, l'impossible se produira, que ce jour arrivera, oui, espérer, toujours espérer que ce sentiment n'est pas unique et définitif, toujours, toujours espérer que quelqu'un fera quelque chose et alors, alors, que ce soit dans un sens ou dans l'autre, peu importe, il aura une réponse et pourra soit souffrir et oublier, soit, enfin, se laisser pousser ses ailes.

Il n'aurait su dire quand cela avait commence. Ca n'a pas réellement de début, ni de fin, mais il y a un moment ou l'on se rend compte de sa présence et alors on est incapable de dire depuis combien de temps c'est la, ancre au fond du coeur et dans les tripes, et, a partir de ce moment, on était condamnes a le porter jusqu'au bout.

Roy marchait depuis un moment déjà. Il jetait des regards au hasard dans des salles plus lugubres les unes que les autres, descendait des escaliers moisis. A cet instant, sa tête était un affreux méli-mélo de sentiments, d'idées, de souvenirs et d'impressions qu'il essayait desesperement de démêler. Des qu'il le voyait, _lui_, des qu'il lui adressait la parole, et même a la simple pensée de son regard, de son sourire et de son visage, le noeud d'émotions grossissait et se serrait de plus en plus dans sa poitrine.

"STOP !!!"

Le Colonel se planta au milieu du corridor. Il l'avait pense tellement fort que l'ordre qu'il s'est donne a ses propres pensées s'était reflete sur ses actions. Il allait respirer profondément, prendre un a un chaque bout de fil et lentement, pas a pas, démêler le gros bordel qui régnait dans son crâne.

Premièrement, qui était-il pour le lieutenant Jean Havoc ?

Un supérieur. Quelqu'un qu'il était suppose respecter. Le Colonel Roy Mustang, Alchimiste d'Etat.

Il devait sûrement être un peu plus que ca. Il pouvait se considérer comme son camarade, presque comme son ami. Le QG était un monde a part, et, au fur et a mesure que les mois passaient, ses habitants se sont tous lies plus ou moins intimement les uns aux autres. Et en ce qui le concernait, son cas était plus grave que la moyenne.

Et maintenant, qui était le Lieutenant Jean Havoc pour _lui_ …?

Un subordonné. Quelqu'un qui était suppose lui obéir. Le lieutenant Jean Havoc… Et tellement plus. C'était l'objet de ses pensées, de ses désirs. C'était la personne qu'il voulait posséder, l'avoir pour lui tout seul. C'était la personne qu'il voulait par-dessus tout, qu'il désirait tellement violemment que ca faisait mal.

C'était ce qu l'on appellerait "la personne qu'il aimait".

Cette pensée lui fit un choc. Pour la première fois, il avait réussi a nommer se qui se passait a l'intérieur de lui. Et c'était un nom plutôt inquiétant.

Lentement, le Colonel se remit à marcher. Il avait une immense impression de contentement. Il avait fait un pas en avant. Il savait maintenant a quoi s'en tenir.

Mustang tourna à l'angle d'un couloir et entra dans une vaste pièce aux allures de salon. Elle était grande mais presque vide, avec un canapé adosse à mur et une étagère remplie de livres de toutes sortes. Malgré les larges fenêtres, la salle n'était pas bien éclairée. La pluie qui battait contre la vitre était la seule chose qui perturbait le silence. La pluie contre le carreau et les battements de cœur frénétiques de Roy.

Accoude à la fenêtre, le regard dans le vide, Havoc semblait plonge dans ses pensées.

Réfléchissant très vite et se retenant d'aller se jeter par la fenêtre la plus proche, Mustang avança comme un somnambule vers l'endroit où se trouvait le lieutenant. Chaque pas était un supplice. Car chaque pas était trop lent. Chaque pas le rapprochait de plus en plus de celui qu'il avait la furieuse envie d'attraper, de serrer contre lui de toute sa force, et dont il voulait si fort goûter les lèvres. La distance aurait pu l'apaiser ne serait-ce qu'un peu, mais il était déjà trop près…

- Bonjour, mon Colonel.

Les premières paroles de Jean brisèrent le charme du silence mais ne firent qu'accélérer les battements de cœur de Mustang.

- Sale temps, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que ca ne sera pas comme ca toute la semaine…

- Oui, ca serait plutôt embêtant… Je déteste la pluie. – Roy prit un air refrogne.

- Hahahahaha ! Oui, on comprend pourquoi… - Havoc se retourna pour voir la réaction du Colonel, toujours souriant. – Tout va bien, mon Colonel ?

Il avait du remarquer le trouble de son supérieur, qui avait d'ailleurs le plus grand mal a le cacher. Le cœur de Roy avait fait un salto dans sa poitrine lorsque les yeux bleus de Jean croisèrent les siens. Battant comme un tambour, cet organe a la fois précieux et dérangeant tambourinait apparemment un peu trop fort contre sa cage thoracique.

- Hein ? Ah, oui oui, je vais très bien, merci… - Essayant d'orienter la conversation sur un autre sujet que les manifestations un peu trop évidentes de son malaise, il demanda d'une voix mal assurée :

- Comment vont les affaires ces derniers temps ? – C'était la seule phrase grammaticalement correcte et d'une neutralité acceptable qu'il fut capable de formuler.

- Et bien pas très bien a vrai dire… Ma petite amie m'a encore laisse tomber… - Havoc sourit, décidément amuse par son affligeant manque de chance en ce qui concernait les affaires amoureuses. – Mais je dois dire que ca ne me désole pas plus que ca… Et je pense savoir pourquoi. – Son ton était devenu un peu plus dur, et il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'auto-derision dans sa voix.

- Ah oui ? – Roy voulut paraître _faussement_ intéresse. Havoc n'y vit aucun sous-entendu. Ou fit semblant de n'en voir aucun.

Car les intentions de Jean n'étaient pas plus innocentes que celles de Roy.

- Oui… Il semble que j'ai du mal avec les filles. Et puis ces derniers temps, je sens que ça colle pas trop… Je ne sais pas… En fait… Je pense constamment à une autre personne. – Havoc rougit un peu. Roy ne savait pas si c'était du a la pensée de cette « autre personne » ou a cause de la simplicité de la phrase standard des situations d'amour desesperees qu'il venait de prononcer.

- Oho, mais c'est intéressant ça, et… qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si particulier, cette « _autre personne » _? – Mustang retrouvait son sang-froid et un semblant de contrôle de soi. Le rouge des joues de Jean le faisait toujours frémir, mais il réussissait à garder un calme relatif.

- Et bien… Il a la classe, il…

- « Il » ?

- …

Havoc rougit un peu plus, mais son visage gêne cachait le contentement. Pour souligner l'impression qu'il venait tout juste de faire une très grosse gaffe, le lieutenant se mit à faire des ronds dans la poussière qui reposait en couche épaisse sur le rebord de la fenêtre avec son doigt.

Roy oublia complètement le fait qu'il parlait toujours à son subordonné militaire. Il ne cherchait même pas à comprendre pourquoi le lieutenant lui racontait ses peines de cœur.

- Et… Je _le_ connais ?

Jean Havoc se redressa et plongea ses yeux bleus droit dans ceux du Colonel.

- Oui. – Il était déjà trop loin. Tisser un mensonge maintenant l'emmêlerait encore plus dans ses sentiments encore inavoués et par conséquent confus. Il fallait se jeter à l'eau, surtout qu'il avait le net pressentiment que la réponse ne lui sera pas défavorable.

- Et cette personne, c'est v…

Mais la fin de sa phrase fut coupée par « BAM ! » de la porte que l'on avait ouverte à la volée. Une forte odeur de poisson, d'algues et de tarte à la rhubarbe envahit la pièce. En cire jaune, une canne a pêche sous un bras et une énorme truite dans l'autre, Fallman était venu reprendre son poste.

**C'est tout pour le premier chapitre, j'espere que vous avez aime **


	2. C'est dur la vie

**Voili voilou, chapitre 2 !!! **

**J'espere que vous aimerez **

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 2

Ces retrouvailles inattendues avec leur collègue furent loin de remplir Roy et Havoc d'un quelconque sentiment positif. Le cas empira lorsque la truite, dont la taille approchait dangereusement celle d'une planche à repasser, se retrouva dans les mains du Colonel, qui était désormais l'heureux propriétaire de la meilleure prise du mois.

- Je ne sais pas cuire le poisson, - précisa Roy.

- Mais qui fait donc la cuisine a votre place, mon Colonel ?

- C'est une question piège ?

- Je vous propose de migrer quelque part ou le chauffage marche, - intervint Jean. – On se les gèle, ici. Si on reste la, vous vous retrouverez avec du poisson surgelé prêt à réchauffer a la place de ce merveilleux spécimen d'animal aquatique, Colonel.

Ayant sous-pese le pour et le contre d'une mort par congélation, les trois valeureux soldats se mirent en marche vers la salle principale, celle-la même ou tous les autres employés de l'armée passaient les heures pour lesquelles ils étaient si bien payes a jouer aux cartes, boire, manger, dormir a l'occasion, s'assassiner aux fléchettes, astiquer leurs bottes et leurs fusils dont ils se servaient pour faire tenir la table a laquelle il manquait un pied, arroser les cactus et nourrir les poissons rouges déjà obèses. En bref, à ne rien faire.

- Toujours aussi lubriques, les couloirs ici… Tiens, je ne me souviens pas de la condamnation de cette porte… Les araignées auraient-elles gagne du territoire ?

- Encore, si ce n'étaient que des araignées… Il vaut mieux ne pas parler de ce qui se passe dans cette salle juste avant ou juste après le petit déjeuner… Je vous passe les détails.

Ne remarquant pas du tout la gene un peu beaucoup évidente de ses deux collègues, Fallman continua ses constatations sur les changements particulièrement négatifs et déplaisants du QG durant son conge.

- Tiens, vous avez repeuple les Quartiers en mon absence ? Ça fait drôlement plaisir de voir de nouveaux visages ! Bonjour…

- Je vous demande pardon ? – Très absorbe par des pensées pas très saines et pas particulièrement orthodoxes, Roy ne comprit pas tout de suite a quoi Fallman faisait allusion. Puis, à son désarroi le plus total, il vit un soldat parfaitement inconnu, puis un autre, le croiser et le saluer au passage d'un signe de tête.

- Dites-moi, cher Lieutenant, ais-je des hallucinations dues a l'absorption excessive de substances pas très licites ou est-ce que je viens bel et bien de croiser deux bienheureux employés de l'armée qui n'ont aucune raison d'être ici ?

Havoc ne répondit pas mais jeta un regard à la fois inquiet et gene au Colonel. Leur petit tête-à-tête de tout à l'heure lui pesait visiblement encore sur la poitrine, et plus précisément sur le cœur.

La présence outrante, stupéfiante et absolument inattendue, imprévue et imprévisible de personnel en uniforme bleu dans les couloirs glauques à faire peur du QG de l'Est était soumettable à très peu d'hypothèses :

1) Des terroristes déguises en soldats ont infiltre le bâtiment, pris le contrôle du QG et gardent tout le personnel, y compris les poissons rouges, en otage pour les échanger contre trois cents tartes a la rhubarbe,

2) Le généralissime les gratifiait d'une petite visite dont il n'a pas éprouve le besoin de les avertir quelques dizaines de mois à l'avance,

3) Il y avait bel et bien quelque chose de pas clair avec le whiskey a l'anniversaire de Breda il y a trois jours.

Calculant la probabilité de la première option, qui était largement préférable a la deuxième, et essayant de se souvenir de toutes ses forces le nombre de verres après lesquels il ne se souvenait de plus de rien du tout samedi dernier, le Colonel arriva devant la porte derrière laquelle il aurait la réponse a ses questionnements ainsi que le réconfort de retrouver le chauffage. Celle-ci était gardée par deux jeunes hommes de bleu vêtus, la Kalachnikov sur l'épaule, le revolver au flanc, le regard fixe. Mustang savait déjà qui était derrière la porte.

La garde ne réagit pas lorsque le Colonel poussa la porte. La lumière semblait particulièrement étourdissante après l'obscurité moite du couloir. Roy fit un pas en avant, suivi de ses deux subordonnés, et reconnut a peine l'endroit ou il se trouvait.

Le Quartier General n'avait sombre dans l'oubli que peu a peu, et les changements dans la manière de vivre du calme et insouciant microcosme ainsi que de la configuration de leur lieu de cohabitation n'avait évolue que petit a petit. Roy, comme tous les autres, s'était habitue a cette grande pièce au plafond haut et aux murs bleus pastel, a la nature et disposition étrange des meubles uses, des bureaux de chêne massif mélanges aux chaises de paille et aux lourds et moelleux fauteuils de velours pourpre. Ted le petit cactus et l'aquarium aux poissons boulemiques faisaient partie du décor.

Mais maintenant, avec le Généralissime King Bradley plante au milieu du salon, le regard noir et sévère et sa stupide moustache toujours pas rasée, Roy Mustang fut arrache de force de sa condition paisible pour être ramene a la réalité. L'endroit lui parut soudain bizarre, désordonné, maladroitement agence. Le monumental lustre rococo de verre et de cristal, sorti d'on ne sait trop de quelle époque et d'on ne sait trop de quel endroit, pendait du plafond telle une énorme goutte d'eau prête a tout moment a s'écraser sur le sol ; le cactus était trop piquant, les fauteuils absolument ridicules et les poissons particulièrement stupides.

Au fond, la fenêtre s'ouvrant sur une pluie grise et battante jurait définitivement avec le tableau de Fury au soleil jaune citron et aux collines vert pomme, un peu comme leur vie tranquille et insouciante contrastait avec la dure réalité dont on lui avait brusquement rappelle l'existence.

- Le Quartier Général tombe en ruines.

Cette remarque des plus pertinentes découpa douloureusement le silence. Ne laissant place à aucun commentaire, King Bradley poursuivit la liste de ses conclusions.

- Je comprendrais encore si vous étiez tout le temps en mission pour l'Etat, ou bien surcharges de travail. Ce qui, en l'occurrence, n'est pas le cas.

Point.

Silence.

Gene.

- Mais… Je vais être clément aujourd'hui. – Des regards d'effroi furent rapidement échangés entre les soldats colocataires. – Je ne vous enverrai pas en mission, ni sur un quelconque champ de bataille. Vous allez tous rester ici. Au Quartier Général de l'Est. Par contre…

Silence.

Pluie.

Panique mentale générale.

- Par contre, vous allez tout de même avoir du travail. Vous allez remettre le QG en état.

Arg.

Silence.

- Sur ce, chers subordonnes, bonsoir. Je serai ravi de rester, mais je pense avoir été assez clair.

Le Généralissime tourna les talons, sortit et claqua la porte derrière lui. Ses pas, ainsi que ceux des gardes, s'éloignèrent puis disparurent.

Silence.

Panique générale.


End file.
